rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Who Killed Brock?
While being watched by Reba, Barbra Jean's new dog "Broq" goes missing from the backyard. Heartbroken, Barbra Jean goes to a psychic who foolishly tells her that one of her own family members is to blame. A mystery "who done it" story line with hilarious flashbacks occur leading to the true demise of Broq the dog. Plot The scene opens with Reba Hart cooking something and Barbra Jean Hart enters, Barbra Jean starts calling for her dog Broq, who Reba had put outside, Reba asks Cheyenne to go get Broq from the yard, Cheyenne tells Reba that she can't find the dog. Barbra Jean starts to yell at Reba for putting it outside claiming that "It isn't an animal"! The next scene opens with Reba, Cheyenne, Van, Brock, and Kyra in the living room and Barbra Jean enters and says: "While all of you were running around with your heads cut off, I did something productive... I went to see a psychic". The Psychic told her that someone in the Hart Family murdered Broq. Then begins a series of flashbacks... ''Reba Hart's Story'' She was in the kitchen cutting something up, she turned around to put it into the pot, when she turned back around she saw Broq up on the counter. She politely picks up the dog and sets her on the floor, She turns around to stir the pot and when she turns around again she sees Broq back on the counter. She questions how she got up there being that her legs are so small. She puts her down again, turns around to add something to the pot and when she turns around Broq is once again on the counter. Fed up, Reba picks her up and puts her outside. ''Brock Hart's Story'' He claims that he was in the backyard but not trying to hurt the dog, but to make friends with it by spraying some of his cologne on a pillowcase for Broq to smell, but when he bent down, Broq bit his ear. He says that the dog was fine when he left. ''Van Montgomery's Story'' He says that he was going to the garage to work out with Cheyenne when he saw Broq, Van ran into the treehouse and stayed there, Cheyenne questions why Van is scared of Broq because their friend has a Golden Retriever and he loves it. Van replies that his Parents allowed him to watch "Cujo" on a small TV so now he is scared of small dogs. He says he stayed in the treehouse until the dog went into the garage and he snuck back to his room and locked the door. ''Cheyenne Montgomery's Story'' She says she was in the garage... to do a very bad thing... to cheat on her diet by eating Nilla Wafers. She found Broq in the garage, eating her cookies. Outraged, Cheyenne started eating cookies that had fallen on the garage floor. After that, she did 600 situps and went to her room. ''Kyra Hart's Story'' She says that it was her who did it and starts to explain: She was in the garage with a cauldron and a witches hat, she picks up the dog and evilly cackles saying that now eternal life will be hers. Reba interrupts, stating that she's not amused. Jake enters saying that there is something gruesome in the yard... Broq killed a hawk. Cast *Reba McEntire - Reba Hart *Christopher Rich - Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia - Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey - Van Montgomery *Melissa Peterman - Barbra Jean Hart *Scarlett Pomers - Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman - Jake Hart Trivia *This is the last appearance of Broq, even though she is stated to be alive, she is never seen or mentioned again. Whokilledbroq.jpg Wkb1.jpg Wkb5.PNG Wkb4.PNG Wkb3.PNG Wkb2.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes